


Immortal

by Major_Mouse101



Category: made up
Genre: F/M, Love Story, Multi, starter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_Mouse101/pseuds/Major_Mouse101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is the first paragraph to my brand new, probably only series - IMMORTAL.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first paragraph to my brand new, probably only series - IMMORTAL.

He wished he could of cherished me more, but, for i was eternal- we could never be. He would die at 99 and i would be 16. he could have loved me more. but never the less, I could not love. I was immortal, if i loved now i would have an eternal stream of lovers. Sometimes I wish I was mortal and i could die with Griffen my one and only love. oh well... I was immortal for all eternity.


End file.
